Soma's Busty Adventures
by NPGamer11
Summary: Soma and every girl with a decent pair. There will usually be a poll on my profile, regarding which lady should I write about next. Go vote and maybe YOUR vote will help your favorite female character make an appearance. Current pairings: Soma/Alice N., Soma/Sakaki R., Soma/Rindou K., Soma/Hojo M., Soma/Nikumi/Hojo. Poll closes on 10/14/2018, CET.
1. Red Eyes, Red Hair

_Sorry. Just not in the mood. So let's write some one-shots. I'm feeling horny. I have serious problems with depression. My computer nroke down. Forewer. My grades droped and my insomnia is worse than ever.(God do I need a new gf.) Also._

 _I OWN NOTHING. I AM BUT A HOBO WHO SNEAKS INTO LIBRARY AND WAISTS TIME WRITING THIS INSTEAD OF WATCHING PORN._

She lost. She actually lost. Ant to who? To HIM. That just added salt to the wound. But.. why isn't she feeling angry? Or sad? Now that she thinks about it, she feels kinda... warm. And when she look's at him... she doesn't glare at him with hatred or resentment. In her eyes is just... admiration. How could he pour something so... alive in his dish. The warmth, it remind's her of those rear occasions when her father would cook for her and her mother. At the time she thought that the warmth is there because he was such an amazing chef. But now she sees it. The warmth is created by love and care you put in the dish. It's not all just ingredients and formulas. It's something he has and she doesn't. Still. The warmth she felt back then is different than the warmth she feels now. Just how different?

She was laying in her room. She was like that for about a week now. She only left for the meals and to watch Ryo's match against Tadokoro Megumi. She only went because Ryo would be hurt if she didn't show up. But the rest of the time she was thinking about the warmth in her chest. Out of shear boredom she turned on the TV. And ran. A few people who couldn't watch a shokugeki between Yukihira and Mimasaka saw a white blur making it's way to tha Moon Banquet Hall.

She arrived just as they declared HIM victorious. He was looking around the hall as if searching for someone. And then their eyes meet. He gave her his trademark grin and showed behind him to his waiting room. Alice made her way there and he was waiting with a plate full of his beef stew and a spoon. She hesitantly took a spoon full in her mouth. (If you wanna see her reaction go se the anima and replace the judges with Alice).

"Yukihira, that's incredible! How dod you make it soo good?" she asked with flushed cheeks, the lingering warmth erupting with volcanic force.

Yukihira also had a healthy blush on his face."To be honest, all the time I was cooking, I was thinking of you."

Alice blushed even more, the warmth consuming her insides. "M-m-me? But why?"

"I've been thinking about you ever since meeting you in Camp from Hell. I didn't know what it meant until I rememberd the last advice my father gave me: You must find a person to whom you are prepared to devot all of your cooking to. I didn't understand him at first but the moment I saw you smile I knew I found that person."

Alice was speechless. Suddenly she understood the warth. It had already burned everything and left only love. Love for this man.As he leaned down towards her she quickly reached for his face lifting herself on her fingertips and pressing her lips against his.

The kiss was incredible. For both of them. The feeling of their lips joined together. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he grabbed her by her waist.

After some breathing and some making out, Soma felt her soft hand sliding ununder his Yukihira shirt. He lifted his hands in the air and a second later her long fingers were cherishing his abs and shoulders. At the same time he started struggling with second button on her chefs outfit, lost his patience and tore the rest of them of. The sight was definitely worth it. Before him stood Darling of Molecular Gastronomy in nothing but her SHORT skirt and black lacy bra, barly contaning her ivory breasts.

Alice then took the lead and lowlowered them on the spacious sofa. With her now on top of him Soma had a wonderful view of her tits in all their double D glory. He was so busy he didn't even try to cover up a bugle in his pants. Alice took notice of that and grinned devilishly.

"My my Soma. Is that your LITTLE firiend? Let me greet him properly. And just like that Soma lost both his pants and his boxers. His "little" friend now sprung to full attention and with a phrase "Itadakimas" Alice went down on him.

First she gave his head a few quick pecks and a few short licks to get used to the taste and after that took the head into her mouth. Soma groaned in pleasure as she teased his tip with her tongue. She then proceeded wih bobbing her head up and down his shaft while still teasing her tip. Suddenly Soma couldn't take it anymore, grabbed her head and rammed into her. She steyed calm and preprepared herself for his inevitable release. Just a few flicks of her tongue and jets of his cum came rushing down her throat. She gulped all of it and it tasted delicious.

"Wow. I think I found my new favourite drink." Suddenly she found herself underneath Soma who had an animalistic look in his eyes.

"You had your fun and I had my pleasure. Now lets getto the main course." Even with this wild look in his eyes he had enough self control to gently strip her skirt and panties, while Alice unhooked her bra and revealed her majestic twins. Soma hold herself to grab them and looked at Alice, his eyes asking for permission.

"Just be careful, Soma. It's my first time." Soma nodded in agreement and slowly placed the head of his penis to her entrance. One more look to see if she was ready and after a quick nod he slowly pushed himself in.

She was tight. Very tight. On his way in he met no resistance which meant he didn't break her hymen. Just as he was fully engulfed by her silky walls his tim met the entrance of her womb.

Alice felt amazing. She was filled by a man who loveed her. None of them said it. But none of them needed to say it. It was something they both simply knew.

After a minute of getting used to the feeling Soma slowly pulled out until just the tip was cought between her nether lips, and pushed back in. He established a steady but slower rhythm. Alice let out a quiet moan which made Soma speed up his pace. Not long after that he was ramming inside of her while both of them moaned like crazy.

Suddenly Soma couldn't control his hads and reached for her jiggling tits. Alice couldn't hold anymore. She screamed as she was brought over the egde.

"God I love your screams." he whispered in her ear befor taking one of her tits in his mouth while massaging the other with his hands.

A few minutes of that treattreatment got her near the edge and based on his speed Soma was too.

"Soma" she said while panting. "I want you to release it all inse of me. Please, fill me up with your cum." At those words Soma went even quicker than before and after five more minutes of him pounding into her, he pushed jimself as deep as possible and shoot his second load of the night straight into her womb.

Both collapsed on a sofa and were panting heavily. Alice was the first who broke the silence.

"We should probably go. The next match begins in five minutes. We wouldn't want to traumatize Ryo or Hayama."

Soma laughed at the thought. "You're right. Let's go to Polar Star. We should be alone there. "

It took them a while to gather their clothes and Alice's jacket was destroyed. In return she demanded Soma's Yukihira shirt. They sneaked out of the Hall and went towards the Polar Star dormitory, holding hands and stealing kisses.

 _I hope you enjoyed this little one shot. It was easier to write. I wrote moste of in on my phone and it's probably the last thing I wrote for a while. Goodbye, readreview._

 _NPGamer signing out._

 _PEACE!_


	2. Best mistake EVER!

_WE ARE BACK! How are you guys doing? As much as I would love to just present you a neatly written lemon, my ego is waaay to big so you'll have to read this first. Anyway, it's time for our favorite Polar star purple head... SAKAKI RYOKO! I know, right? There are NO lemons written about her, just some T rated chapters with implied sex from which I might copy a few things. But no spoilers. So I got this neat idea, wrote it down and here we are. Also.  
_

 _I OWN NOTHING! I'M BUT A HOBO WHO SNEAKS INTO LIBRARY AND WAISTS TIME WRITING THIS INSTEAD OF WATCHING PORN._

* * *

''Ok Soma, now don't forget. The label on rice juice is 3/4, while that on sake is 9/9. DO NOT BRING US SAKE OK?'' said the Ane-san, Sakaki Ryoko.  
''Right, right.'' said our favorite redhead, before taking a key to the fermenting room from Ryoko. He then went outside and unlocked the said room, while thinking if he was supposed to bring 3/4 or 9/9.  
''Nah, I'll just grab what's closest to the door,'' he said as he entered. He looked around for a bit and saw two lines of bottles on the table. he grabbed one and without even looking he locked back the shed and returned to the party.

''W-wow Ryoko, this rice juice is even b-better than the last one!'' said Yuki, whose cheeks had healthy blush. Ryoko didn't understand a thing. She quickly glanced around the Maruchi's room, searching for the bottle and saw it in Megumi's hands just as she took the last swig of it. On the label was a black 9/9. Sakaki cursed Soma under her breath. Isshki-senpai was sitting in the corner singing a song only he knew, Shoji and Daigo were passed out on the floor, Shun was nowhere to be seen and Soma was just leaving the room with Megumi, who could barely walk. Suspicious of his intentions she followed them and saw Soma taking poor Tadokoro to her room and putting her to bed. On his way out he ran into her and gave her an apologetic smile.  
''I'm sorry, Ryoko. I think I've might have gotten the wrong bottle.''  
''You think?'' she said with a sarcastic tone in her voice. Soma scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.  
''It's quite hot here don't you think?'' he asked her, fanning himself with his hand.  
''I think I'll go to the balcony. Care to join me?'' he outstretched his arm towards her.  
Ryoko was indeed feeling rather warm when she looked into his eyes so she held his hand as he led them to the third floor. As they stepped outside Soma leaned on the railing while Ryoko stood behind him.

He first broke the silence.  
''Ryoko, did you ever had a crush on someone?'' She was a bit stunned by a personal question and took some time to think. She remembered the heat she felt while his golden eyes gazed into her ruby ones.  
''I think I had one or two,'' she answered carefully.  
''Ahh. Good for you,'' he answered with something in his voice that almost resembled disappointment.  
''And you, Soma? I've heard girls talk about you when you walk past them in the halls. There must be someone who caught your eye.'' she asked him teasingly. He chuckled nervously before answering:  
''There may or may not be someone.'' That got Sakaki curious. she started guessing.  
''Is it Erina? No. Alice? No. Maybe Tadokoro? Also no. Perhaps Rindou-senpai? No. I have no idea then.''  
''Are you sure you're not forgetting someone?'' Soma asked with a playful tone. Then the revelation hit her. He did spend a lot of time helping her with fermentation, and he showed her a new way to incorporate koji into her dishes. He also took a break from his testing to help pick and send a gift to her family at home. He often offered her a lift to school on his moped and even took her gardening shift after an extremely long night of partying.  
''But why me?'' she asked him.  
''Because you're always so level-headed, a great cook, always taking care of others, being there for them. I noticed after you helped hide a deer in your room for Yuki. At first, I just wanted to take a bit of your shoulders but I really enjoyed spending time with you. And when I was close to you staring into your ruby eyes I felt happy.'' Suddenly he stood right in front of her. And after a deep gaze into molten gold, she could not control herself. She stepped on her toes and kissed him.

Fireworks went off in her head. Just standing there pressing her lips against his she felt happy. She wrapped her arms around his neck, while he put his on her waist. The kiss heated up when he pressed his tongue against her lips and she granted him access. He took his sweet time exploring her mouth while she gently sucked him and nibbled on it from time to time. Finally, after about a minute, the need for oxygen prevailed and they broke apart.  
''That was incredible!'' said panting Soma. All she could do is smile at him. They repeated their actions exchanging between light pecks and full on making out.

Suddenly Soma felt a hand creeping up to the zipper oh his jacket and slowly unzipping it. He looked into her eyes as she gave him a seductive wink. He received the message and reached for the edge of her sweater before lifting it up her body. She lifted her hands so he could take it up and immediately undressed his jacked. To her dissatisfaction, he also wore a shirt so with her newfound strength she ripped it off him while he was trying to unbutton her jeans. He looked at her with a surprised look while she tossed the remains of his Yukihira shirt on the floor. She then tackled him to the ground and gave him a passionate kiss.

After taking a breather Soma noticed that a strap oh Ryoko's bra fell from her shoulder and left very VERY little to the imagination. He got a nice tomato red blush on his face which didn't go unnoticed by Ryoko. She giggled and reached behind her back and unhooked her bra. She then quickly threw it to the side, flashing all her glory to Soma at once. A small trickle of blood came out of his nose which he quickly wiped off with his palm.  
''May may Soma, I did not had you for a pervert. How come you're not bleeding out of your nose more often?'' she asked him with a playful tone.  
''After you hang around Nikumi as much as I do you build up some resistance. Nobody noticed but before my shokugeki, with her, I had to stuff cotton balls up my nose and after it was done they were drenched in blood. Luckily I don't have to do that anymore. Oh, and I got a nosebleed after I bumped into Nakiri in the Traning camp. She wore nothing but her nightgown. Luckily I managed to wipe it off before I got a restraining order.''

Ryoko smiled at his words. While he was talking she lost her pants and wore nothing but purple lacey panties which were noticeably wet and started grinding against Soma's crotch. Soma immediately stopped talking and looked at her with amazement in his eyes. While she was grinding on his pants, he reached and grabbed a handful of her jiggly tits. He then proceeded to massage it while circling her erected nipples with his thumbs. She moaned in pleasure and speed up pressing herself as much as she could against him.  
''Yes, YES! Keep going, faster, squeeze them harder! OHH YES!'' she yelled not caring if anyone could hear them. All that mattered to her was to achieve release, and after Soma complied with her request giving her mounds more rough treatment she came, drenching both his pants and her panties.

After basking in the afterglow she noticed a nice bulge on Soma's now wet pants. Before he could notice he was without pants and she was slowly removing his boxers. His member snapped to attention under her lustful gaze.  
''Well, what do we have here. I can not believe you managed to hide THIS bad boy form whole female student body. Well, anyway, **_itadakimas_**.''

All Soma could do was gaze at her in awe and take it all in. While he shivered a bit from a gentle breeze her warm mouth on his dick fell even better. She worked her tongue around his tip and gently sucked on it. Then after taking a moment to relaxed her throat she slowly took all his length in. Soma couldn't hold on anymore and started thrusting his hips in her mouth, surprising her at first but then she put her tongue to good use massaging all of his length and even slightly scraping it with her teeth. That was all he needed. He grabbed her head and force his way down her throat. Ryoko was prepared and swallowed all of his essence. She decided that she wouldn't be able to survive without it anymore.

It was now Soma's turn to wake up from the afterglow just in time to see Ryoko taking off her panties.  
''Look who woke up. Enjoying the view?'' she asked him with a teasing smirk. He replied with the same smirk, pulling her into his embrace.  
''I mean, how can I not to. I mean look at this. Clear sky, full moon, and a gentle breeze to cool you off. The scenery is truly spectacular.'' he teased.  
''Very funny Soma.'' she returned the smirk.

Suddenly she straddled him and poised the tip of his cock towards her entrance. With a seductive wink, she dropped on his member until he was fully sheeted inside of her, his tip just barely kissing the entrance to her womb. They both stood still for a minute to get used to the feeling of each other, both amazed by the immense pleasure. After Ryoko started rocking her hips, Soma decided to take control. He used his strength and flipped them over so he was on top.

''Are you sure you want to do this here? Someone might see us,'' he asked her. She just looked at him with a sly look.  
''I don't care and to be honest,...'' she leaned up and whispered in his ear  
''... it kinda turns me on.'' That was all Soma needed. He started to slowly pull out of her. To slow for Ryoko.  
''Soma?'' she asked him with a lustful voice.  
''Mhm?''  
''Can you go faster?'' The moment she said it he speed up. Greatly.

Soon he was pounding in her like there was no tomorrow. She wrapped her arms around his back and as she was nearing her climax, her nails dug into his skin and drew some blood. For some people that would be unpleasant, but it only fueled Soma with lust. He increased his speed, even more, their hips colliding every time he rammed into her wet cunt. Wet smacking sounds could be heard as Ryoko drenched both with her juices and both were sweating like crazy. All the while they were hardcore making out only stopping to take a deep breath and dive in for more. Their tongues were wrapped in a never-ending battle and finally, after roughly sucking on her right nipple while pinching the other, he gave it a mediocre bit, it drove Ryoko over the edge.  
''Yes, Soma! Pound me into the floor. YES. Faster. Deeper! Give it to me! I want it all! Don't you dare to pull out! YES! YES! SOOOMA! The said boy felt her silky walls clamp around his throbbing member and with that, he rammed himself as deep as he could before painting her insides with his hot seed.

Soma dropped on top of Ryoko, spent at the time being, while she basked in the afterglow of one of the best orgasms she ever had. Suddenly she realized something. He was still hard inside of her. How was this possible. She had quite the stamina and even she needed a break. But Soma was having none of that.

''So you can't move huh?'' he asked her with an evil smirk on his face. All alarms went off in her head. But at the same time, she found herself wet yet again. Soma also noticed that, smirking even wider. Before she even knew what was happening she found herself on her belly with her ass raised high in the air. After realizing his intentions she couldn't help herself and got even wetter. Her strength was slowly returning so she could support herself. She shivered when she heard him whisper in her ear.  
''To be honest I was holding back earlier. but now I'm prepared to unleash it all on you. Sakaki Ryoko, I will POUND you to oblivion.'' She couldn't hold it in and suddenly she felt a tiny stream of her juices running down her thigh. God did she loved it when he talked dirty to her.

Soma positioned himself behind her and rubbed his cock against her dripping wet lips. But he first gave her ass a nice spank, which left his handprint on her buttcheek. She glared at him, imaginary daggers flying out of her eyes. He just smiled and rammed inside of her. A loud moan escaped her mouth. She avoided his gaze, not wishing to see the victorious smirk he had on his face.  
''Ahh, Ryoko, don't be like that. It's so much more exciting when you watch me.'' he pleaded. Ryoko unable to resist looked back at him with a gaze full of lust. He grinned at her and gave her another more gentle smack. He then grabbed a hand full of her hair and pulled her head up, arching her back in the process. He then slowly pulled out of her silky walls, only to ram himself back inside. That went for a while until Ryoko couldn't take it anymore.

''Soma please stop going sooo SLOW! I want you to pound me into the ground. Or are you too tired?'' She shouldn't have said that. Soma pulled her hair until her ear reached his lips.  
''Oho? Is that so? Then prepare Sakaki Ryoko. After this you won't be able to move an inch.'' he said in a menacing tone while his other hand grabbed her bountiful bosom, twisting and pinching her nipple. He then pushed her back on her arms and doubled, ney, tripled his efforts. Ryoko was shot in the sky. That's what she wanted. Him pounding into her, filling her to her tightest spots. She came, and then again and for the third time. And she didn't want to admit it but his spanking was really a turn on for her. Just at that thought, he gave her another smack but instead of a surprised yelp, she let out an erotic moan and came again.  
''See? How can I stop spanking you, if you moan so nice when I do?'' he asked her, with a smug tone.

So he continued pounding her, pulling her hair and giving her an occasional spank. Soon Ryoko couldn't take it anymore. She came a lot but she felt the biggest orgasm, even bigger than the one from before.  
''Soma, I'm so close. Give it to me, I want it all.'' She moaned pleadingly while looking back into his eyes. Soma gave her a nod and SPEED UP even more. Where was he hiding all that stamina? Did he really hold back before? It didn't matter. What mattered was his cock in her cunt. She screamed in the night:  
''SSSOOOOOMMMAAA!'' and lost her strength. Soma felling her walls clam around him trying their best to milk him dry, came as deep in her as possible.

They were both forced to take a breather, but Ryoko who was more rested than Soma decided she still didn't have enough. She took a look at his member. It was semi hard but could probably take one more ride.  
''That's all I need. One more ride.'' she thought to herself gazing lustfully. She went down on his dick and using her tongue and lips snapped him back to full attention.

Soma woke just in time to see her taking in all his length in a cowgirl position.  
''I'm glad you're awake. It's my turn to take you for a ride,'' she told him with a smirk he wore while taking her from behind. Soma smiled and try lifting his arms but was still too tired.  
''Don't worry Soma. You'll be in my care for a while,'' she told him with a devilish tone. Soma took a large gulp, but his buddy betrayed him as he twitched inside of her folds.

She then started rocking her hips in a steady rhythm. She was also using her hands to cup her tits, igniting Soma even more. He slowly felt the strength returning to his arms but decided to wait for his assault. As she was gradually increasing her pace she needed more support so she let go of her mounds and leaned on his chest. That's when he attacked and gave her boobs a nice hard squeeze. She came then and there, her juices gushing out. Soma smirked.

''Much sensitive, are we?'' To shut him she speed up and rocked her hips which immediately got him shiver in pleasure.  
''Just as much as you are,'' she smirked back and kept up her pace. Soon they were both nearing their climax so Soma used all his strength and switched them to a lotus position. She kept riding him until they yelled each other's name in union and she dropped her dead weight on top of Soma. Not that he minded. It felt nice.

He finally pulled out of her, his member drained to the last drop. Just as he was about to suggest that they go to his room he heard a slight snore. He smiled gently, reached for his jacket and barely covered their torsos with it. But it was enough. He felt warmer than ever before. He fell asleep stroking her hair and murmured:  
''I love you'' before slipping away to dreamland.

* * *

 _Boy, I say, boy, was that something or what. You have no idea how many tea bags gave their life away for this to be written. I got the idea for this scenario a while back and wrote quite some notes in **The Book.** What? You do not know what **The Book** is? SHAME ON YOU FOR NOT FOLLOWING ME ON TWITTER. But still, do not pull your punches. I want to hear what is wrong, and how to improve it. It's the only way for me to evolve as a writer. SO PLEASE REVIEW! This silence is worse than having to sit in a class writing an essay. I can't stand it. So I sit through it. A shout out to my senpai A Cinnamon Roll Writer. He wrote an awesome fic about Soma and Erina's child so go check it out and tell him __that_

 _EDIT/2.15.2018/ There is a poll on my profile. Go vote, or Trump will become the C.E.O. of_

 _NPGamer11 sent you. Cape Diem and will read each other next time.  
NPGamer out._

 _PEACE!_


	3. Your crazy matches my crazy

_Here it is. The one we've been all waiting for. The big one. SOMA AND MEGUMI! Yea, yea. You all know I'm bullshitting you. There will never be Soma/Megumi chapter here. I don't like her. She has her moments but she doesn't have enough DEVELOPED PERSONALITY if you catch my drift. And I know it's shallow of me, not like her based on her appearance but its Shokugeki no Soma. Admit it. You all like SOME of the characters based on appearance. Anyway._

 _I'M NOTHING BUT A HOBO WHO SNEAKS IN THE LIBRARY AND WAISTS TIME WRITING THIS INSTEAD OF WATCHING PORN._

* * *

It was a hot summer day. A nice gentle breeze was making its way through campus and many students who were done with their classes were enjoying it in a shade of trees, on which the birds were singing happy melodies.

BORING! To one female it was as if the world had turned grey and dull. There was nothing fun to do. She already annoyed the crap out of her friends who all send her to hell. It looked like their wish came true. Because for her the world with no one to mess with WAS HELL. She sighed deeply and took out her phone. If she has nothing better to do mind as well play the crap out of Mind Sweeper or check if NPGamerFanFics from Twitter posted another picture of his newly born puppies. Suddenly she noticed that one of her friends sent her a picture. She went and checked it out. On the picture were Yuki, Ryoko, and Megumi in swimming suits, Isshiki in his speedo, Shoji and Daigo, bickering in the background and Shun, dragged in the frame by Ryoko. If one looked close enough he could even see Maruchi's face and glasses looking out of the sand. There was just one person missing.

TEXTING:

 _YO, dope pick._ _Where's Soma? He photographer?_

 _No, Fumio-san is, he had to stay at the dorm. Chappel-sensei gave him a really hard assignment for sleeping in his class._

 _Poor him._

Suddenly everyone on campus felt the chills shiver down their spine as a flash of blue made its way to the Polar Star dormitory. This day became much more amusing.

Soma was in his room, napping when a doorbell rang through the entire dorm. He woke up, annoyed at whoever awoke him from his peaceful dreams. He stomped his way down to the ground floor and opened the entrance door.

''Who is it?'' he asked with a big yawn and then almost choked on his tongue.

''What is it, Soma? Orange you glad to see me?'' At the door stood a person, wearing a normal female Totsuki uniform but instead of the head there was a giant orange orb. After he finally managed to get some oxygen back into his body a loud laughter was heard and when he looked up he saw Kobayashi Rindou laughing her ass off, holding an orange ball.

''That was not funny Rinduo-senpai.''

''Nun, Soma. It's RINDOU-NEE! And it was. You should have seen your face!'' and like that she burst out laughing again. Soma pouted and started turned around to go to his room.

''Oh, don't be like that! Are you seriously going to turn your back on me, after I came all this way to help you?'' she asked him, trying to sound hurt.

''Help me with what? he asked in confusion.

''With the assignment Chapple-sensei gave you,'' she told him, confused about his confusion

''I finished that last night. Yuki told me to stay behind as punishment for making Megumi eat my dishes. The failed one. She also told me to take a package that should be delivered around five pm.'' Just as he said that the old clock rang five o'clock. Just a few seconds later both of their phones buzzed.

 _FROM Yuki: You two have fun while we're gone, OK? ;)_

Soma was the first to regain his composer.

''So she knew huh?'' he asked with sarcasm in his voice.

''No shit, Sherlock! I told you she saw us sneaking away from last week's party. BUT NO! The great and mighty Yukihira Soma was too busy with removing my shirt and told me to just forget 'bout it. That it was just my imagination.'' she barked at him, clearly annoyed.

''Well, senpai, I apologize, but removing your shirt at the time seemed like the task of utmost importance. To be honest, like it's becoming now,'' he answered in a seductive tone. Rindou sighed. She just couldn't resist her little kohai when he used his tricks on her. Soma braced for what was to come, and it truly came. Rindou jumped on Soma, wrapping her long long luscious legs around his waist and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

While making out Soma tried carrying her up the stairs, but she stopped him.

''Let's do it in the kitchen while we're still alone.'' He just grinned at her, turned around and carried her where she desired. He placed her on a countertop and immediately went to work on her clothing. Removing her Totsuki jacked and brown sweater, he got impatient and ripped her shirt off. All that was left was her black lacey bra.

''I'm surprised, senpai. Who would've thought that second seat of the Elite would wear such a skimpy outfit on a regular day,'' he smirked at her.

''Well, I did. So what. You don't like it?'' she asked him while nibbling on his lower lip.

''Quite the opposite. I'm all fired up!''

With those words, he grabbed her bra, tore it off and dove right on her already erected nipples. He latched onto her right nipple while teasing the other with his fingers.

''Damm, Soma! You like those two way too much!'' she complained between moans and moans of pleasure.

''But how can I not like them, when they are so happy to see me, _senpai_ ,'' he answered with a cheeky grin, diving right back, while also slipping a hand underneath her skirt.

''No, Soma! I already told you, it's Rindou-neeEEE!'' She moaned through the last part, because of Soma slipping his hand into her black lacey panties, playing with her clit. Soma felt her arms grasp around his neck, pushing him even more into her wonderful bosom. He released her nipples and pulled off her skirt and panties.

''Soma!'' she called him with her seductive voice.

''Aren't you getting ahead of yourself?'' she asked him, pointing at his shirt and sweatpants. Some, never the one to stay behind quickly lost his shirt, but when he reached for pants, he was stopped.

''Oh, no you don't! Those are MINE!'' Suddenly Soma was the one against the counter and Rindou, on her knees, unzipping his pants. She quickly pulled down his sweatpants, and to her delight discovered he wasn't wearing any boxers.

''Cheers for commandos'' she thought, grabbing Soma's erecting member with her hand.

She smirked as Soma, finally her in control and decided to tease him a bit.

''Well, well. Looks like someone here is happy to see ME!'' she exclaimed, while gently stroking his member. Soma could only moan in pleasure. Rindou smiled and speed up. As soon as his member was at full mast she gave his head a little kiss. That immediately snapped Soma back in the real world as he looked down.

What he saw was one of the greatest scenes in the history of mankind. At his feet was kneeling, naked as the day she was born. Her scarlet hair was flowing down her back. Her magnificent breasts were exposed for him to admire, and she was preparing to take his hard member into her mouth. She looked up at him with a glint of mischief in her yellow eyes, before diving right in. She took half of it down her throat while teasing it with her tongue. Soma closed his eyes and enjoyed the treatment. She was slowly pulling his cock out of her mouth, only to pull it back in and every time she did that she took in a little more than before. She looked at Soma's face and saw signs of restraining. He would lose control soon, and that's exactly what she wanted. A few licks, light scrapping with her teeth, and Soma lost it.

He grabbed her head and started fucking her mouth, forcing inch after inch down her throat. And she enjoyed every second of it. The feeling of his member plowing her throat... nothing could beat that. Well, almost nothing. Using her skillful tongue, she knew exactly how to please him. Relaxing her throat she took in every last bit. He swiftly pulled out and pushed right back in, while she reached and cupped his balls. Feeling them contract she pulled him out until just two of his nine inches remained inside her mouth. She pushed his hips against the counter and prepared for the delicious treat he was about to serve her.  
''RINDOU! he screamed as he came into her mouth, string after string of his seed flowing down her throat.  
She steadily swallowed and released his member out of her mouth. She then looked at Soma who was panting and smirked at him.

He smirked back and she felt shivers running down her spine. She was suddenly picked up and laid on the counter. Soma climbed on top of her and gave her left nipple a rough pinch.  
''I won't give you what you want senpai. Not until you ask me.'' he challenged her. She just rolled her eyes.  
''Please, Soma. Like YOU could make beg for anything. And it's nee! RINDOU-NEE!''  
''Then how about a little wager? If I can make you beg for my cock, I can... fuck your ass.''  
''And if you do not, you'll be my slave for a month. Deal?''  
''Deal!'' With those words, Soma dove right in. He slowly started to draw circles with his tongue, circling around her thighs and naval. Slowly narrowing the circles, when he finally reached his destination, Rindou was quite flustered. But she wasn't ready to give up. Oh no!

Soma took a deep sniff of her arousal and saw her entrance, glistening with moisture.

''Are you sure you're gonna last? Based on my observation you're way too excited.'' he teased.

''Just shut up and get to it,'' she answered, a bit more needy than intended. Having teased her enough, soma gave her lower lips a gentle kiss, before plunging his tongue deep inside. At first, he was tamed, just searching for her vulnerable spots. It was not until he felt her shiver and hear her moan that he knew he hit the target. He used his tongue to teas that spot while his fingers played with her clit. All of that was driving Rindou closer and closer to the edge. But just as she was about to reach it, he stopped. Completly. She looked at him in disbelieve.

''You wouldn't!'' He just smirked at her.

''Oh, but I would, and I WILL!'' and with those words he dove right back in, stimulating her clit, G-spot and, with one hand reaching up her breasts. With her top three sensitive areas getting stimulated, it wasn't long before she felt her climax closing in on her. But just like the first time, Soma left her hanging right at the edge. She just hated that. He did it again. And again. And after edging for the fifth time she had enough.

''I surrender. You can fuck my ass. You can even spank me. But for Kami's sake JUST LET ME CUM!'' Soma wore a victorious smile and again plunged his tongue deep into her silky folds. This time he gave an effort to make her cum as fast as possible so he could claim his reward. Soon Rindou screamed his name as her climax hit her.

While Rindou was still panting, he crawled up her body and gave her a scorching kiss. She felt his rod rubbing her wet entrance.

''So no ass?'' she asked with a tamed voice.

''No. First I have to take care of you,'' he told her while caressing her cheek. He gave her a chaste kiss, positioned himself between her legs and waited for the OK sign. After she gave him a nod he slowly started pushing into her wetness. Even after all those times they did it, Rindou could not get tired of felling his rod splitting her folds. After a few slow strokes, Soma gradually increased his pace into a steady fast one. But Rindou didn't like that. She raised herself right up to his ear and whispered:''If you're that tired now, how are you going to claim my butt?'' That fueled Soma with lust and eagerness. He quadrupled his efforts and increased his speed until he was pounding her on the kitchen counter.

To fire him up even more, Rindou scratched his back and drew blood, and also bit him into the shoulder. For his revenge, Soma started biting her breasts and covered them with hickeys. If you stood anywhere in the hallway you could hear the smacking of flesh and lustful screams: ''Yes. YES. YES! YES! SOOOMA!'' Luckily the rest of the polar Star residents were to return at nine pm so they still had three hours for fooling around. After pounding her through three orgasms she could feel his own climax approaching.

''Inside, Soma! I want it all inside of me!'' she screamed and clamped her legs around his waist, at the same time she lifted herself up again and whispered in his ear:''Scream my name.''

''RINDOU!'' he cried out with a rasping voice and pushed himself as deep into her as possible, almost breaking into her womb. Rindou could fell warm feeling spreading inside her lower area, which brought her to her fourth orgasm of the night, its intensity only comparing to tonights first.

She crawled off of him. Soma thought she forgot about the bet and was about to remind her, but to his surprise, she positioned herself on her hands and knees, presenting her ass to him. The sight was so intoxicating it immediately snapped his member back to full mast. But what really got him going was a spark in her eyes at words: ''Fuck me, daddy.'' That drove Soma mad with lust. He only had enough control not ram himself inside. He carefully used his already lubed rod to slowly spread her rear. Pushing deeper and deeper until he was fully sheathed.

He gave her a few minutes for her to adjust, before slowly moving out, and pushing back in. After a while he heard her moan slightly, so he increased his speed. And that's how they rolled. Every time he heard her mona he speed up. And every time he did, Rindou experienced a slight pain, which was quickly overshadowed by pleasure. Soon he was pounding her like he was her pussy. Suddenly his hand left her hip and gave her ass a hard smack. That snapped her attention and she glared at him with a mighty rage. But instead of a flood of enraged words, he only heard her whisper one thing: ''Harder.''  
''What was that? I couldn't hear you,'' he smirked at her, observing the blush that crept on her face.  
''I said harder. SPANK ME HARDER!'' she practically screamed at him, all of the shame giving space to lust.  
''Who am I to deny a lady's request.'' His hand left her hip again, giving her a harsh smack that caused her butt to jiggle, entrancing Soma to do it again.

He was fucking her on a kitchen counter, spanking her again and again, making her ass jiggle. But after covering one side with red marks, he switched hands, one spanking her left side, the other wrapping around her hair and pulled. Rindou was in heaven. She was skeptical about the whole butt thing, but discover she enjoyed it immensely. Being fucked in the ass, spanked AND having her hair pulled. She had to admit, when Soma took control, he went all the way.

Felling her climax nearing, she looked at his face, and by his expression, he was too. So she used her upper body strength and lifted herself up so her back was against his chest.  
''I know your close, Soma. I want you to spill on my tits. Can you do that for me? A grunt that came out of him sounded affirmative. With his strength, he pulled out of her ass, turned her around and presented his twitching member to her. She subconsciously licked her lips. All he needed was a few strokes and a lick or two on the tip before he came screaming her name. All the while she was fingering herself and at the side of his essence on her pale mounds, covered with bite marks, she came screaming.

Soma took in the sight. In front of him was Kobayashi Rindou, butt naked, her ass red from spanking, her cunt dripping her juices, a healthy blush on her cheeks and the best thing of all. Her large globes covered with HIS hickeys and HIS seed. It was truly a sight to behold.

They hugged and fell asleep, forgetting they were still on a kitchen counter, and unaware that the residents of Polar Star dormitory were heading home, because of Ishiki-senpais provocative behavior, that got them kicked off the beach. And it was Megumi's turn to prepare dinner... oh crap.

* * *

 _That was something. I really like Rindou. I ship them. I was lazy on my vacation and my dog had puppies. They are awfully cute. You should go check them on Twitter, and while you're at it, follow me. I am quite proud of this chapter and this series. It is one of my most popular ones. For that I thank thee. Also, got any questions for me? Ask them I the reviews or PM me and I will respond to the best of my abilities. If I get a lot of questions I might include them in my next story. And for the next beauty to receive some Soma time? I won't tease you, it's Hojo. I hope you guys enjoyed and we'll read each other next time. NPGamer out._

 _PEACE!_


	4. Her eyes, his hair

_Soo... Many people want this rewritten. More than reading about Hisako getting fucked by Soma, while Erina is searching for her. And for those who annoy me with PM's. I will get to Totsuki princess herself soon enough. Maybe. I kinda promised a friend of mine an Ikumi/Soma chapter. We'll see. Also._

 _I OWN NOTHING. I AM BUT A HOBO WHO SNEAKS INTO LIBRARY AND WAISTS TIME WRITING THIS INSTEAD OF WATCHING PORN._

* * *

She lost. She actually lost. And to who? To HIM. That just added insult to the injury. But... Why isn't she feeling angry? Or sad? Now that she thinks about it, she feels kinda... warm. And when she look's at him... she doesn't glare at him with hatred or resentment. In her eyes is just... admiration. How could he pour something so... alive in his dish. The warmth, it remind's her of those rare occasions, when her father would cook for her and her mother. At the time she thought that the warmth is there because he was such an amazing chef. But now she sees it. The warmth is created by love and care you put in the dish. It's not all just ingredients and formulas. It's something he has and she doesn't. Still. The warmth she felt back then is different than the warmth she feels now. Just how different?

It was several days since that match. She was lying in her room. She only left for the meals and to watch Ryo's match against Tadokoro Megumi. She only went because Ryo would be insulted if she didn't show up. But the rest of the time she was thinking about the warmth in her chest. Out of sheer boredom, she turned on the TV. But after what she saw... She ran. A few people who couldn't watch a shokugeki between Yukihira and Mimasaka saw a white blur making it's way to the Moon Banquet Hall.

She arrived just as they declared HIM victorious. He was looking around the hall as if searching for someone. And then their eyes meet. He gave her his trademark grin and showed behind, him to his waiting room. Alice made her way there and he was waiting with a plate full of his beef stew and a spoon. She hesitantly took a spoon full in her mouth. (If you wanna see her reaction go see the anime and replace the judges with Alice).

"Yukihira, that's incredible! How did you make it soo good?" she asked with flushed cheeks, the lingering warmth erupting with volcanic force. Yukihira, who also had a healthy blush on his face, answered.  
"To be honest, all the time I was cooking, I was thinking of you."Alice blushed, even more, the warmth consuming her insides.  
"M-m-me? But why?"  
"I've been thinking about you ever since meeting you in Camp from Hell. I didn't know what it meant until I remembered the last advice my father gave me: You must find a person to whom you are prepared to devote all of your cooking. I didn't understand him at first but the moment I saw you smile I knew I found that person."

Alice was speechless. Suddenly she understood the warmth. It had already burned everything and left only love. Love for this man. As he leaned down towards her she quickly reached for his face, lifting herself on her fingertips and pressing her lips against his. The kiss was incredible. For both of them. The feeling of their lips joined together. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he grabbed her by her waist, pressing their bodies together.

After some breathing and some making out, Soma felt her soft hand sliding under his Yukihira shirt. He lifted his hands in the air and a second later her long fingers were cherishing his abs and shoulders. At the same time, he started struggling with the second button on her chef's outfit but then lost his patience and tore the thing open. The sight was definitely worth it. Before him stood the Darling of Molecular Gastronomy in nothing but her mini skirt and red lacy bra, barely containing her ivory breasts.

Alice then took the lead and lowered them on the spacious sofa. With her now on top of him Soma had a wonderful view of her tits in all their glory. He was so busy he didn't even try to cover up a bulge in his pants. Alice took notice of that and grinned devilishly.  
"My, my, Soma. Is that your LITTLE friend? I better give him a proper greeting.'' And just like that Soma lost both his pants and his boxers. His "little" friend now sprung to full attention and with a phrase, "Itadakimas" Alice went down on him.

First, she gave his head a few quick pecks and a few short licks to get used to the taste and after that took the head into her mouth. Soma groaned in pleasure as she teased his tip with her tongue. She then proceeded with bobbing her head up and down his shaft while still teasing his tip. But she didn't stop there. She went one step beyond and pushed his cock down her throat. Suddenly Soma couldn't take it anymore, grabbed her head and rammed into her. Her mouth was so warm, and her throat was so tight! She stayed calm and preprepared herself for his inevitable release. Just a few moments later, jets of his cum came rushing down her throat. She gulped all of it, determined not to wast a single drop.

After he came down from his high she teased him:  
"Wow. I think I found my new favorite drink." Suddenly she found herself underneath Soma who had an animalistic look in his eyes.  
"You had your fun with the appetizer. But now, it's my turn." And with that, he ripped her skirt, and a second after her panties, while Alice reached behind her back to unhook her bra and reveal her majestic twins. Soma barely stopped himself from grabbing them and looked at Alice, his eyes asking for permission.  
"Just be careful, Soma. Don't squeeze them too hard." Soma nodded and slowly placed his hands on her globes.

They were soo soft. And warm. And her beautiful nipples that hardened under his touch. He took one between his index finger and his thumb and slowly twisted. She moaned in pleasure. He could not hold back anymore. He wanted to taste them. He took the other one in his mouth and roughly sucked on it. He then flicked it with his tongue and bit down on it. She shivered and drew her nails across his back, almost drawing blood. That only fueled his passion as he took his member and pierced her entrance.

She was tight. Very tight. His member met a barrier on his way, but he just pierced through it and Alice's virginity was now part of the past. Just as he was fully engulfed by her silky walls his tip met the entrance of her womb. Alice felt amazing. She was filled by a man who loved her. None of them said it. But none of them needed to say it. It was something they both simply knew.

After a minute of letting her get used to the feeling Soma slowly pulled out until just the tip was caught between her nether lips, and pushed back in. He established a steady but slower rhythm. Alice let out a quiet moan which made Soma speed up his pace. Not long after that, he was ramming inside of her while both of them moaned like crazy. Suddenly his member rubbed that special spot, and she broke down, screaming in orgasm.  
"God I love your screams," he whispered in her ear before taking one of her tits in his mouth while massaging the other with his hands.

That quickly drove her near the edge again, but she was detriment to take Soma down with her. She tried squeezing in on his member with her wally and it actually worked. Soma groaned at her increasing tightness and sped up, even more, nearing his climax

"Soma," she said while panting. "I want you to release it all inside of me. Please, fill me up with your cum." At those words, Soma went even quicker than before and after five more minutes of him pounding into her, he pushed himself as deep as possible and shoot his second load of the night straight into her womb.

Both collapsed on a sofa and were panting heavily. Alice was the first who broke the silence.  
"We should probably go. The next match begins in five minutes. We wouldn't want to traumatize Ryo or Hayama." Soma laughed at the thought.  
"You're right. Let's go to Polar Star. We should be alone there. "

It took them a while to gather their clothes and Alice's jacket was destroyed. In return, she demanded Soma's Yukihira shirt. They sneaked out of the Hall and went towards the Polar Star dormitory, holding hands and stealing kisses. while Soma kept kneading her behind. At least they'll have something to do there.

* * *

 _Well, here's the improved version. Not many changes except in the lemon. Still not satisfied? You'll just have to wait, then, won't you. I'll certainly add some more SoLice stories. Now, to decide which girl will be next, go vote in a poll on my profile. Also probably wasn't my best idea asking people for help when writing lemons. Stil,l I'd appreciate it a lot. I really need help here. NPGamer out._

 _PEACE!_


	5. I win

_PLEASE DON'T KILL ME FOR LEAVING YOU HANGING! I HAD PROBLEMS WITH MY OTHER STORY AND BECAUSE I CAN'T WRITE TWO STORIES AT THE SAME TIME I JUST LEFT YOU WITHOUT A LEMON FOR OVER A MONTH! I humbly ask for your forgiveness. Please tell me if you forgive me in the reviews._

* * *

Hojo was walking through Sumiredori Shopping District late in the evening. She got lost on her way here and now rushed in hope that the famous karaage shop wasn't closed yet. In her rush, she failed to notice a few shady men who were checking her out as she passed them, before following her.

She was wearing some snickers and stockings, reaching all the way to her knees, a skirt that reached her midthigh and a jacked, unzipped to show a teasing amount of cleavage. With her convenient but still attractive clothes, she quickly drew the attention of the shady men.

All of a sudden one of them appeared right in front of her and as she tried to pass him, grabbed her arm. She let out a surprised shriek before he covered her mouth with his hand. She could smell the alcohol as he whispered in her ear:  
''Now, now, little missy. DO not resist and we'll be quickly done with you, so why don't you just stay quiet and I'll...'' That was as far as he got before she grabbed his arm and karate threw him over her shoulder. He landed flat on his back and a swift kick in his special spot had him incapacitated.

Suddenly she felt a sharp pain pierce her arm and she looked down just as the other grunt injected her with something from his syringe. She kneed him in the stomach and pulled the syringe out, but by then she was already feeling dizzy. But she was still well of with two of her opponents incapacitated and one trembling in fear. She decided to faint weakness and kneeled on one knee to lure him closer, and it worked. She ended the fight with a powerful punch in the family jewels. She gave each of them one swift kick in the head before the narcotic finally getting the better of her. The last thing she remembered was someone calling her name and a flash of red.

She woke up a few hours later if her internal clock and grumbling stomach were any indicators. She felt quite comfortable and decided to doze off for another few minutes. Suddenly she sat up. She wasn't supposed to be in a bed, and she couldn't recognize the room she was in either. She vaguely remembered falling towards the pavement and something red... Suddenly a quiet snore snapped her attention and she looked at THE PERSON SITTING BESIDE THE BED? WHAT THE FUCK WAS GOING ON?! Suddenly that person awoke and looked at her. She gazed into familiar yellow eyes.  
''Oh, Hojo! You're awake. Good.''  
''THERE IS NOTHING 'GOOD' HER! WHERE THE HELL AM I?!'' she demanded to know, yelling at him.  
''You're at my family dinner. I brought you here last night after you passed out,'' he explained in a calming voice.  
''But how did you find me?''  
''Oh, I was taking a walk in the neighborhood before hearing a shriek and I ran towards the source. When I came I saw you kick some men in the head before falling. I barely managed to catch you before you hit the floor. I also called the police and they took those guys in. Luckily security camera from bento shop caught everything and they're going straight to jail.''

After he finished telling his story, Hojo told him that she wanted to visit the karaage store this shopping district was famous for, before being attacked by them. She also gave a very detailed explanation of how she disposed of them and after mentioning the damage she inflicted on family jewels of those grunts, Soma cringed and instinctively cowered his groin area.

''But now I stink and I probably missed the morning train. The next one doesn't arrive until 6.00pm.'' she groaned in frustration.  
''Oh, that's not a problem at all. You can use my bathroom, and if you want I can wash your clothes for you. And since the dinner is closed today, why don't I show you around to pass the time?'' he asked her, excitement clear in his voice. Suddenly he was on his back, her foot on his throat and she glared at him suspiciously.  
''What are your intentions?'' she demanded, glaring at his face. Soma quickly averted his eyes from her, not because he couldn't look her in the eyes, but because he had a perfect view of her rel lingerie panties which covered the bare minimum and less. He had a feeling that a boner wouldn't help his situation at all, so he tried to look at anything else in the room while trying to think about something... unappealing.

Hojo noticed his discomfort and guessed from where it was coming from, seeing a rising tent on Soma's sweatpants.  
''I see you're just like all the other. Men are such worthless trash! All perverts inside their twisted dirty mind! I'll prove you're like the rest!'' and like that she almost ripped his pants off, while pushing her panties to the side and impaling herself on his cock.

She began riding him in her earnest, unable to help but admire how his rod stretched her insides, his tip kissing the entrance to her womb, his... NO! She can't let herself be taken over by pleasure! She is a proud woman! She will make him cum and beg her for more, which will only prove her point! But why does he look soo... detriment? Why isn't his face drowning in pleasure? Why isn't he moaning and grunting like a dirty animal? Could he maybe be different? NO! He is the same as the rest of them! Suddenly she tripled her efforts and Soma's calm demeanor cracked.

Soma was determined not to cum. he's gonna prove her wrong! Not all men are trash. Those three who attacked her? Certainly! But he couldn't be considered one. He didn't brag about his 'achievements'. And he had SOME achievements to brag about. Like when he saw NakAlicelice exiting communal bath. She also thought it would be empty, and it was, until he arrived, just as she was walking out. Long story short, he saw everything and had to run for his life. Or that time when Nikumi flashed him. Or when he walked on Ryoko and Megumi making out. Those were just to name a few but he didn't mention it to ANYONE. He didn't even look back to those moments... too often. But when Hojo speed up and used her internal muscles he got dangerously close to the edge.

Hojo, no matter how hard she fought it, was slowly beginning to lose herself in pleasure. She used his chest for support but unknowingly emphasize magnificent chest, getting Soma's attention. He couldn't help but stare at how they bounced in the rhythm of her riding. Suddenly his lust got the better of him and he grabbed the still clothed mounds and squeezing them. The moment he realized it he expected to have his arms torn off his body, but surprisingly all he received was a moan of pleasure. He repeated his actions, applying a bit more force, and was again rewarded with a moan.

Seeing he won't be punished for his actions he decided to step it up a notch. He slowly unzipped her jacket and revealed a bra, matching her panties. It barely covered anything. And since lady luck was on his side, IT WAS CLIPPED AT THE FRONT! Slowly, unsure of how will she react he reached for the clip only to be stopped by a quick hand. He looked at Hojo and she gave him a sly smile.  
''You first, pervert,'' she smirked at him, pointing at his shirt. He mirrored her smirk and quickly took it off. Meanwhile, Hojo took off her jacket and took some time to admire his physic. Soma wasn't even a bit bulky, but lean and chiseled, something she could truly appreciate. And now that all the bets were off, he started meeting her thrusts with his own, pushing deeper than she ever thought possible.

''How could this be? How can a man bring soo much pleasure?'' she screamed and scratched over Soma's chest. But Soma was too busy figuring out the clip on her bra to give an answer. After about two minutes he just decided to tore it open and sure enough, he did. He had to stop himself for a second. Her skin was spotless and soft and felt like silk. He used his hands to gently grope one of her tits, and couldn't resist the urge to suck on it. Suddenly Hojo was at the edge and managed to whisper:''Cum inside''

With one last thrust, Soma almost breached into her womb and unloaded inside of her. Felling his member twitch inside of her, the warmth of his seed and clenching of her walls was one of the most incredible things Hojo ever experienced.

After their climaxes, they realized what the situation was. They stared at anything except each other and the silence was turning very awkward. Hojo couldn't take it anymore and decided to break it.  
''I apologize, Yukihira Soma. I misjudged you and shouldn't attack you like that. If you wish, I'll leave.'' She looked at his yellow eyes and finally, he shook his head. She exhaled in relief.  
''Then, could we maybe... do it again?'' she asked, uncertain of his response. But instead of him, his member answered for him, snapping back to full attention.

She smirked and, knowing how to bring him to her, want on her hands and knees, and jiggled her ass in invitation. Soma couldn't resist. He decided to go full on and rammed inside of her. She instantly grew weak but held on. He then slowly pulled back, before ramming back. This eventually grew into slamming himself as fast and deep as he could, pounding poor Hojo into the carpet. Once he felt her climax he used his soaked member to push into her tight rear entrance and pushed in in one fell swoop. Hojo moaned from the combination of pain and pleasure. He used his strength to pull her upwards and wrapped his arms around her chest, pinching and twisting her nipple. She used one of her hands to rub her clit, while reached for his head, twisting her own and joining their lips for a searing kiss.

Soma could feel his climax coming and based on her moans so was hers, so he pulled out of her rear and after a few quick strokes he came on her tits, before pushing her legs apart and plunging his tongue into her core, swiftly bring ing her to her orgasm.

After catching their breath, Soma looked at her curiously.  
''Soo, what do we do now?'' he asked trying not to sound too pushy. Hojo looked at her watch.  
''It's 3.38 pm right now. I'd say we can get a few more rounds before that,'' she grinned at him  
''Unless you can't handle it?'' She knew Soma well enough to know, he never declined a challenge. It only gave her right when she was tackled into the ground and penetrated by his rod. Maybe she'll miss this train as well.

* * *

 _I gotta admit. This was interesting to write. It was hard to portray Hojo as a strong woman and not make her a total softie as soon as Soma get's her on his dick. So I've compromised and Made them forget about the bet altogether. Now to the serious stuff. My friend suggested me to create a page. Now I'm not sure about that. Would you guys ever consider giving money to me? Answer me in a PM. Apparently, I have to have a reward system as well so in your PM suggest some rewards as well. And there is a poll on my profile. I won't tell you what is it about, but please, go vote. It involves the future of THIS story. I can't think of anything else to tell you, so I hope enjoyed and we'll read each other next time. NPGamer out._

 _PEACE!_


	6. Blond and Purple

**Well. Been a long long while since I wrote something for this story. Which is bad, since this is my most popular one. But we are back! And this time we will try something different. I'll be honest, Nikumi is not my favorite. I'm not really sure why. But, if I didn't include her in a story that has 'busty' in the title, people would revolt. I hope you enjoy this chapter and give me a review.**

 **WARNING! Bondage, threesome, lesbian. Also.**

 **I OWN NOTHING! I'M BUT A HOBO WHO SNEAKS INTO THE LIBRARY AND WAISTS TIME WRITING THIS INSTEAD OF WATCHING PORN!**

* * *

Soma was having a long day. First, he wasted all morning filling out the paperwork, one of many duties of the first seat of the Elite Ten. Then he was needed in three different meetings together with Nakiri. After that, he needed to prepare lunch for her, because she was in the mood for 'something simple that only he could make'. Still wasn't sure if it was an insult or not. Then he helped Tadokoro in the vegetable garden and Yuki with her chickens. He was looking forward to a nice early tuck in, but then his girlfriend called and requested his presence immediately. He was heading there with his new scooter, he bought with the money he received by being the first seat.

He arrived at the suite his girlfriend lived in and used the key she gave him to let himself in. She obviously wasn't anywhere on the ground floor, and the first floor was empty also. So he went to the basement. Surprisingly, in the three months, since they were dating, he never asked or went to the basement. So he descended down the stairs until he found the door. He checked and found that it was open. It leads to a small room, light with a red lightbulb. There was nothing in the small room, except for a table, a basket and another door. There was a bag on the table with a note attached to it.

 _Dear Soma, please strip and change into clothes provided in this bag. After that, you may proceed to the next room._

 _XOX_

''Ok, that's not strange at all,'' he said to himself while removing his clothes. After he was down to just his boxers, showing off his lean muscular physique, he checked what was in the bag. Inside the bag was a black leather loincloth, and four pairs of handcuffs. Getting an idea where this was heading, he decided to play along. He shed his boxers and wrapped the loincloth to cover his ten-inch monster, and locked the handcuffs around his wrists and ankles. When he checked the bag one more time, he also found a key in there. Using the key to unlock the door, this is what he saw in the other room.

First thing was a king size bed, in the middle of the room. In the corner of the room was a wardrobe with several dominatrix outfits inside. There were also many different kinds of whips and shackles and ropes displayed on the wall. There was a table with shackles in every corner and connected to some chains on the ceiling. But what impressed him the most was the person standing in the middle of this room. She wore a classic dark leather dominatrix outfit. Her short blond hair was covered by an officer hat, with a red brim. There was a spiked collar around her beautiful neck. She was wearing a black leather bra, barely containing her massive mammaries. Joined with the bra was a body suit covering her torso and her legs, but since it was seethrough, it did nothing to hide black leather panties she was wearing. On her thigh where instead of a knife, was holstering a whip. Soma smirked. In the middle of the room was standing his girlfriend, Mitto Ikumi.

She smirked at his smirk and with incredible accuracy wrapped the whip around him.  
''Soma. Do you know why we are in here today?'' she asked while licking her lips, eying him like a piece of 5A grade beef. His response was negative.  
''We're here because a little birdie told me you were hanging out with Erina-sama today. It also told me you had lunch together. and that during that lunch, she held your hand for more than five seconds. Care to explain?'' Before Soma could get a word out, he was already smacked with a whip.  
''You don't get to explain! Now onto the bed, and fast!'' to emphasize her point she gave his back another smack with a whip. He laid himself on the bed, loincloth doing little to hide his semi-erected member. Nikumi went around all corners of the bed and shackle him to the pillars. He was now hers to use in whatever way possible.

''Well, slave...'' she smacked him when he was about to object.  
''As I said, SLAVE, I don't like you hanging around other women. I especially dislike it when said women have a crush on you. Because you have to understand one thing, you stupid slave...'' as she said that she smacked his thigh, dangerously close to his crotch.  
''... you are mine and mine alone...'' she whispered in his ear, and tore off his loincloth, exposing his hard member to her eyes.  
''... AS IS THIS!''

Soma couldn't help but feel aroused. Sure he let Nikumi take the charge in the bedroom, more often than not, because he was dead tired from his duties as the first seat, but this? This was on a whole other level. And it makes him shiver in anticipation. But he was quickly dragged out of his thoughts when a hand gave his member a rough squeeze.  
''Who said you can daydream, slave?'' she asked with the sweetest of voices.  
''Right now you should only focus on your master.'' and with those, words she tore off her leather panties and exposed her dripping wet pussy.

Soma was entranced by the sight, but before he could comment on how beautiful she was, he found his mouth stuffed with a ball gag.  
''What did I say? You don't get to talk, slave. Now I'll pay you back with a tiny bit of torture I experienced when I found out what you and Nakiri were doing today. And you'll see, it's nothing to joke about.'' With those words, she slowly started moving her hand up and down his still hard dick, jerking him off. Soma could only start to moan in pleasure. And imagine what heaven it was when she started using her mouth. First, she gave his shaft a long lick. Then she gently took the head in her mouth, slowly suckling on it, tasting the pre-cum. She licked the slit with her soft tongue.

Then she devoured first five inches of it, head hitting the back of her throat, before sliding down. Soma almost came but managed to hold it in. For her love of meat, Nikumi rarely blew him, so every blowjob he got was a special occasion, and he's gonna enjoy it. But damm, her throat was tight. He was barely holding on as she bobbed her head up and down his dick, sometimes swallowing him whole. But just as he was prepared to let go, she suddenly released him from her tight orifice and smirked at him.

''You were about to cum, weren't you slave. But you forgot yourself. I am your master. I decide when you cum or not. But you could always beg.'' Soma tried to say something, but the ball gag was preventing him.  
''Oh, so you like it when I leave you close? Ok then, let's do it again.''

She attacked his dick again, this time combing her hand and her mouth, sucking on one half, while jerking him off, the other hand fondling his cum filled sacks. Soma thought this was torture. But he had no idea what was coming. As he tried with all his strength to hold off and not give her the satisfaction, he heard a snap and looked towards his lover. She removed the leather bra and was toying with her giant tits, fondling them and pinching her nipples. His cock twitched violently.

''Looks like these are still your favorite,'' she smirked at him.  
''So how about I use them?'' and with these words, she wrapped her heavenly mammaries around his cock. In all of his short life, Soma only knew two other things that brought him so much pleasure. They were so soft and warm. She immediately used them, moving them up and down along his shaft, with only an inch or tow peeking out from her giant melons, tightly wrapped around his member. But what really got him going was when she started sucking on what her sweater stretchers couldn't cover. He was trying to scream her name through the ball gag, but all that came out were muffled moans. He could feel himself coming closer to the edge, and just as the slightest bit of hope awoke within him, she pulled back and crawled off the bed. She smacked his thighs with a whip a few times to get him to come down, before repeating the process. This was true hell.

After what felt like hours for Soma, she once again left him hanging on the edge of a cliff, but instead of smacking him, she turned expectingly towards the door. Soma looked that way also, and what he saw surprised him. In walked Miyoko Hojo, dressed in a skimpy leather two-piece, with prop shackles around her wrists and ankles.  
''We meet in the BDMS shop. I asked her for advice and she was happy to help and even happier to join,'' said Nikumi with a sly smile on her lips, feeling like a million bucks.  
''Now, Hojo. Would you like his dick or his mouth?''  
''Mouth. I would like to see if he's as good as you've told me,'' said Hojo with a stern face.  
''Oh, you'll be happy with him, especially when I give him some **_motivation._** '' coed the blonde, before looking at Soma.  
''Alright, Soma. Here's how we're gonna do things. You are gonna use that WONDERFUL tongue of yours to satisfy Hojo, while I use this glorious dick to satisfy myself. If by any chance you cum before either of us, we will be forced to use one or two things from the drawer.'' as she was saying that, she pointed towards the wardrobe. Soma looked towards it, and what he saw made him pale. There was only one drawer. It had something written in kanji on it. It was too far to read, but (un)lucky for him, underneath the kanji, was a picture of a long, thick, pink dildo.

Seeing him lose all resistance, Nikumi went and removed the ball gag, before letting Hojo position her cunt above his head, while she hovered hers above his still hard prick.  
''Remember Soma. You cum first, and we punish you. You make us both cum before you, and you'll get a reward.'' And with that, they both dropped down.

Nikumi immediately gave out a loud moan, as she impaled herself on a massive meat stick. She forgot how good it felt, being split apart by his scorching pole. How he rubbed every sweet spot in her tight tunnel. How his tip knocked on the entrance to her womb. She started rolling her hips, getting herself off, and trying to push Soma towards the climax. Meanwhile, Hojo had troubles keeping her sanity. When Nikumi said he was talented, she was expecting something above average that could satisfy a needy girl Nikumi was. But what she got was something she couldn't imagine in her wildest dreams. Soma had absolute and complete control over the organ, twisting and moving it in a way she didn't even know it could move.

He first started with teasing her wet snatch, which was nothing special, just a regular warmup. But it was all just to lure her clit out before he used his tongue to find the tiny nub, biting gently on it, drawing a small moan from her. From there on out it was easy for Soma to draw out her tasty pussy juice. It wasn't as good as Nikumi's, but it was a pleasant change. As soon as he decided she was ready he gently started pushing his tongue inside of her pussy, spreading her walls. Hojo now moaned quietly as Soma researched her insides, checking every fold, looking for her sweet spots. He finally found one, and he did not let go.

''Ahh, fuck, he's good!'' moaned Hojo, as Soma continuously worked her G-spot, driving her towards her climax at a slow pace.  
''Oh, you've seen nothing yet.'' moaned Nikumi as she was rolling her hips, getting herself off on his meat rod.  
''Soma~. Why don't you stop messing around start trying?'' she asked, rolling her hips a little faster to gain his attention. oma just gave her a knowing smirk, before diving back in.  
''I don't see the diffAAAHHH!'' Hojo screamed as Soma increased his efforts immensely. Soma folded and twisted his muscle in ways she didn't think possible and hit all her sweet spots he could reach, cherishing every fold and crevice. As she started panting, her hands desperately searched for support, and found it, in form of Nikumi's large breasts, squeezing on them, making Nikumi shriek in pleasure, tightening her cunt around Soma's dick, causing him to grunt in pleasure, sending vibrations up to Hojo's dripping twat.

''Damm, he's good! I'm close!'' said Hojo, trying to catch her breath, still holding on Nikumi's breasts, although not squeezing so roughly anymore.  
''Told you.'' Said Nikumi with a wink, before removing her own hands of SOma's thighs, and used them to play with Hojo's wonderful mammaries.  
''W-What are you doing?'' asked the latter, trying not to enjoy the sensation of having her nipples pinched and twisted between her friend's slender fingers.  
''Don't try to hide it Hojo. Just let it go.'' said her friend, and leaned towards her, attacking her lips and invading her mouth with her tongue.

Soma, heard the two moan in pleasure, causing his member to violently twitch inside Nikumi, who of course took notice and started using her legs to lift herself from his shaft, till only the tip remained, and slamming back down, screaming into the kiss, feeling his prick breach the entrance to her womb.

Soma wasn't faring any better, the feeling of her cervix tight around his member drove him closer to the edge. But imagining what the girls would do to him with those dildos got him determined. Sure, he may sometimes let Nikumi take the wheel, but after he gets out of those shackles, HE will take charge and show her who's the man in this relationship. He put more effort into eating out Hojo, causing her to leak even more of her pussy juice. He also started thrusting his hips in sync with Nikumi, bringing her even more pleasure, providing even deeper into her baby chamber.

'Aww, shit. Hojo! I'm close!'' yelled the busty blonde, wildly bouncing on the meat pole of the redhead.  
''Uh, ah m-me too!'' said the Chinese cook, grinding her twat on the said redhead's face. The two shared a look and used their hands to tweak each other's nipples, and also sharing another lust induced kiss. Soma wasn't sure what was happening until he felt Nikumi's cunt suddenly tighten around his cock, and Hojo's around his tongue. He could also hear their screams muffled by the kiss. Nikumi's walls squeezing on him and an abundance of Hojo's pussy juice pushed him towards his own climax as well, and he was happy to let it all out. Nikumi's orgasm caught a second wind as she felt her womb being filled by a massive amount of semen, soon filling her to the brim, and overflowing, spraying both of their legs.

''That was incredible!'' panted Hojo as she rolled off Soma's head, allowing him to gaze upon his girlfriend still impaled on his dick, scooping up and licking all his seed that sprayed out of their union. Feeling something twitch inside of her, Nikumi gained a devilish smirk.

''Ahh, already back, are you, Soma,'' she asked and SOma just glared at her.  
''Ahh, of course. You won the bet, so you get the reward. But this reward comes in two parts. And for the first part, we need you chained up, so just wait a little longer.'' With that, she and Hojo both moved between his legs and dropped all articles of clothing still on them. Soma got to marvel at the beautiful feminine muscles, that didn't take away from their curves, they even added to them, especially breast and waist area.

''So, Soma... Ready for the first part of the reward?'' After getting and from the redhead, Nikumi proceded to pull Hojo into a steaming hot kiss. The kiss quickly turned into a makeout session returned Soma's boner (not that it ever truly left) and he was truly enjoying the marvelous site before him. After the need for air prevailed, Hojo started kissing along the jawline, down her neck, and sucked a bit on the collarbone, giving her friend a hickey. Slowly lowering, and kissing down her chest, she finally reached her breasts, and with her tongue, slowly drew smaller and smaller circles around the hardened nipple. But after she finally reached it, she abandoned all gentleness, and sucked with all of her might, pushing Nikumi on her back.

''Ohh... Hojo, what?'' asked the moaning blond in confusion. Hojo ignored her for the moment, in favor of sucking on her breasts, and drenching it with her saliva.  
''You've been in control this whole time. I want a turn before Soma gets his.'' said the Chinese chef, after finally separating from the now red nipple. Nikumi accepting this submitted to her friend and let her explore her body. Hojo fondled her tits some more, before starting to lower herself, slowly reaching the blond's cunt, which was still leaking some of Soma's seed. Giving it a small test lick, she decided that she liked the tasted and stuffed her whole tongue in. Nikumi, who was still a bit sensitive from riding Soma, was quickly brought to a moaning mess, begging for more.

Feeling her friend approach the climax, Hojo decided to be cruel and leave her hanging. But just as Nikumi was about to complain, Hojo sat in between her legs, bringing their lower lips together. They both moaned from the sensation before Hojo started grinding herself on her friend's wet cunt. Their mixed juices ran down Nikumi's legs exciting her even more. Hojo soon started grinding harder, until she straight up started humping the blonde chef's cunt, bringing them both an enormous amount of pleasure.  
''Ahh, uhh... Hjo! Shit...'' Nikumi couldn't even form a coherent sentence, and started using her hips to grind back at Hojo. Soon the sensation became too much, and both felt the knots in their stomach unwind, as they screamed in the best orgasm of the night.

''That... Was... Amazing!'' panted Hojo as she slowly untangled from her friend. The said friend was soo winded that she could only nod in conformation, Hojo smiled at her handy work and gave her friend a long kiss, before breaking it, and showing her a chain with a small key attached to it. _(AN: Let's admit it, we all forgot about Soma for a second there)_  
''You wouldn't!'' Nikumi couldn't believe Hojo would let out sexually starved Soma, while she was weakened from her last orgasm. SHe was soo scared, she actually passed out.  
''Oh, but you see... I would. Oh, Soooma!~'' she sang as she scooted over to the chained boy.

Soma just looked at the two with an indescribable look in his eyes. Closest that comes to mind is a look of a wild animal that fooled you into thinking it was tamed and you're about to let it out of its cage. And one mistake Hojo did that night _/_ beside _letting Nikumi convince her into this, although, admittedly, it was better than she hoped for/_ was not recognizing that look. As soon as the last shackle became undone, she was tackled by Soma, his member red, and throbbing.

''Wait... Soma, what are you... AHH!'' Soma wasn't having any of this. He was getting blue-balled whole night, and when he finally got some sweet release, he was put through that torture of a show his girlfriend and Hojo made for him. But now he was free. ANd he wasn't gonna stop until he is satisfied. Without even registering words coming out of purple-headed chef underneath him, he flipped her on her stomach and pulled her ass to the same height as his twitching cock, and plunging it between her (dripping) lips.

Hojo had a small orgasm as he bottomed out, reaching further than any of her past lovers, although, their number was quite small. She did not understand. SHe despised men, in the bedroom, she was always in charge. All of her lovers submitted to her immediately. She anticipated Soma being a bit frustrated by everything Nikumi put him through, but he should take that out on her, while she was watching, before taking charge, and dominating him completely. But here she was, plowed thoroughly from behind, a position she would never allow herself to be found in. BUT WHY DID IT FEEL SOO GOOD! Feeling his strong grip on her hips, the pain ti caused. His pelvis hitting her doughy cheeks. His goddamm dick! Hitting all of her sweet spots, even pressing against her cervix. Just feeling that made her experience multiple small orgasms. So she accepted her fate and let the first seat use her as his whore, and try to get as much pleasure out of it as possible. And trust me when I say this, there was A LOT of pleasure.

SOma wouldn't last that long. All that teasing had his balls overflowing hit stocked up sperm, and he was ready to release it all inside Hojo, consequences be dammed! He started pounding into Hojo's twat faster and faster until he felt his balls clench, and his head expand. With a roar of passion and relief, he slammed his cock as deep as it could go, pushing past the final barrier, and dumping all of his baby batter inside of her womb. Hojo wasn't faring any better. Feeling his head expand, brought her to the edge of another orgasm, but feeling him pierce her cervix, unleashed a climax bigger than any in her (not soo long) love life. She had the tiniest bit of hope that this was the end, but that died quickly when she felt his still hard rod pull out.  
''Round two,'' she whispered, not noticing Soma's smirk at her words.

After the first shot, SOma's stamina grew immensely, making their next session much longer. But when he emptied himself the second time, Hojo was nothing more than a moaning mess. Only after his third shot, he pulled his member out of her overstuffed cunt, letting his seed flow out like a river. Finally catching some break, Hojo managed to ask:  
''Soo... Is that it?'' She shouldn't have said that. Soma grinned devilishly, before rubbing his juice coated cock along her back door.  
''You're still talking, so that's a no. I guess Nikumi hadn't told you why she invited you here.'' Hojo just looked at him in confusion. Soma explained to her while using their combined juices to lube up her rear.  
''This is not the first time I was punished by Nikumi, nor it will be the last. Every other time has been at her family residence. But looks like I did something really bad, that couldn't wait till vacations. Anyway, after the first time, she learned she couldn't handle me on her own. So she employed some of her friends, and they were up for the challenge. So, basically, you're nothing more than an appetizer. Or so she thinks. She escalated things today, and when she wakes up... She will learn who's the man here. But enough about that. Where were we?'' Hojo tried to be mad at the blond, she really did. But if she hadn't convinced her into it, she would never learn how arousing is to be dominated. SO she decided to let it go. For tonight.  
''I believe you were about to decimate my ass with that monster you call cock,'' she said in a sly tone, wiggling her rear at him. Without any further words, Soma proceeded to do just that.

Nikumi finally awakened from her sleep and quickly looked around. Lights were still on, and there was absolute silence. She looked behind her on the bed, and saw Hojo with a fucked stupid smile on her face, drooling in her sleep, with a suspicious white substance pooling out of her front and rear.  
''Don't worry Nikumi, she served your purpose. She made me tamed enough not to break you like I almost did last time... Or so you would hope. I gave her what she could take and nothing more. I saved all the rest _just for you._ '' At those last words, his voice gained something... primal. Nikumi could only gulp in fear. She could only hope there was no school tomorrow before she was tackled by Soma.

* * *

 **Annnd that's a wrap! This is probably one of the longest chapters I have ever written. I don't write long things. But, anyway, I'M BACK! Currently, I have no schedule to mention, but I will try to post a new chapter at least once a month. After every chapter (and after washing your hands) go check my profile and vote on who should be the next lady to get bedded by our favorite redheaded chef! There is a poll already on thee, and I tried to include every busty female in the series up to the end of Regiment de Cousine. There are also some kinky options, but in the end vote for your favorite lady.**

 **Now, guys, if you could help me with one thing. And a prank. Please, if you like DC stories and would like to see Batwoman and Wonder Woman hook up, check my buddy ScarletStrange, and if you liked it, leave your review. It could be anything, but it must contain phrase 'string bean pizza'.**

 **And now for the prank. Look up PigeonReviewer (he is my buddy in IRL) and send him a PM asking him what he had for lunch yesterday. It's an inside joke, and I will explain it to you in the next chapter if you want.**

 **That would be about it. I hope you enjoyed, and we'll read each other next time. NPGamer out.**

 **PEACE!**


End file.
